


【求RP点梗五】⑦The Wedding

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comedy, Funny, Gen, Out of Character, after the reborn, just kidding
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】正剧（我知道应该是喜剧&搞笑向）【题材倾向】重生后【出场人物】Lalwen||Findis【配对组合】L||F	@学不成不改名【文章分级】PG【完稿日期】2017年1月27日【总计字数】2255【前言备注】原梗：拉尔雯芬迪丝，故事梗概→“热衷于搞事情的芬威家又出了个大新闻，他家唯一一对亲姐妹要结婚。”搞笑向，全员重生后，可以带一点年少时的回忆杀（比如成年礼上踩着鼓点衣着绚丽翩然起舞的Lalwen）。_(:зゝ∠)_我知道是一点回忆杀，结果我_(:зゝ∠)_……我在下一次点梗里再补一篇恶搞向的_(:зゝ∠)_~春节晚会实在太响了，如果有一些混乱，都是我的锅_(:зゝ∠)_~





	【求RP点梗五】⑦The Wedding

我的好妹妹，让姐姐再次为你戴上额冠吧——

成年快乐，我亲爱的拉尔雯……

“伊瑞米堂祖母，您……”吉尔加拉德看了看远处繁忙的港口，又看了看她。

“哦——别把我喊这么长辈。我亲爱的埃睿尼安，再让我等等吧，我想看看哥哥们所说的盛世：何处群星闪耀，何处晴空朗朗？此地清水潺潺，我与友伴。我的愿望也还没有实现呢？”她乌黑的长发在海平线上的夕阳下映成了金棕色。

“您应该跟他们回去的。”

“那你为什么不走？”她反问。

“因为……我得为留下的族人负责。”吉尔加拉德移开视线，长辈们总有种神奇的刺探内心真实想法的能力。

“哈哈，不愧是哥哥的血脉。而我……”她伸手去挡那刺眼的阳光，“才不想待在埃瑞西亚上。我是中洲大地上仅剩的芬威家族第二代成员，才不会这么轻易地听从召唤！”

“站住，诺洛芬威！你以为你这种行为会给我们带来什么后果！”伊瑞米一袭戎装挡住了亲缘兄弟的去路。

“让开，拉尔雯！你懂什么？军队在节节败退，阿拉芬威的孩子死了，库茹芬威的孩子全线溃退。我们现在毫无希望可言！图茹卡诺在哪里？现在是如此的危难时刻，他为什么不回答我？还是打算丢下他的亲族不管了？真可笑，先是库茹芬威，再是他……”凛吉尔入鞘，诺洛芬威冷色调的战袍上仿佛燃起了大火。

“诺洛芬威，你这么早自暴自弃是不是太早了些？奈尔玟和芬达拉托还活着，辛姆凛还屹立在东方战线。至于Turvo，你比我更清楚，他绝不是那样的孩子！”伊瑞米横过长枪，枪杆卡在了门框上。

“既然如此……那就让开，拉尔雯！我知道我在做什么？”诺洛芬威丝毫没有退让。

“你这是在送死！你现在的行为，跟长兄有什么区别？！”伊瑞米大声喝道。

“跟长兄？我的好妹妹……你是在说库茹芬威吗？当然不一样……兄长只想着复仇和他失去的一切。而我，则是在给所有阵地争取时间！他至死都想着他自己，而我没有！”

“‘火烧得太快太旺，破坏性强也容易耗尽自身。一旦有外界干扰，熄灭便是弹指瞬间……’这是姐姐给库茹芬威的预言。”那个如火焰的身影匆匆地穿过了姐姐的画室，去践行命运的一环，即便我们都不信命。

“那就让我去撼动这场大火的根源吧……”诺洛芬威滚烫的护手覆上了她紧攥长枪的拳头。

“你做不到的！你做不到……别丢下你的子民，他们需要你，别燃尽你自己！”拉尔雯无法抑制地落泪。

“我已传位给芬德卡诺，现在，让开！这是至高王的命令！”银光闪过，拉尔雯只觉手中的兵器骤然一轻，“别了，我的血亲。”

“阿拉卡诺——”

“回去吧，拉尔雯。该死的库茹芬威抛弃了我们，而诺洛芬威还得为族人负责。我必须另寻一路，越过这片海峡。你可以……”

“不，我跟姐姐说过，我要去看看海对面的世界。”伊瑞米披着厚厚的暗金色斗篷。太熟悉了……这件毫无疑问是芬迪丝最爱的，也最能抵御阿拉曼的寒风侵袭。

“姐姐她……她一定是希望你能留下的。”

“恩，我知道。”小公主望着火红的东方，想起了长姐的画作。

“哦，英戈多……原谅我，我会追随哥哥的步伐，你一直都很清楚。” 她转过身，黑色的头发隐没在《阿勒都迪尼依》的旋律中。

“可母亲……”阿拉芬威急忙伸出手，却也够不着已经跑远了的姐姐。远处的埃泽洛哈尔上响起了钟声……这本是双圣树交辉的时刻，然而现在却只留下瓦尔妲星光。

“我相信芬迪丝会陪着她，代我向她们问好吧。” 她三步并作两步，追上了诺洛芬威的背影。

“芬迪丝姐姐，我们出去嘛——”风暴刚刚过去，伊瑞米担心姐姐，便跑进来看看。

“嘘，姐姐现在灵感爆发，等我画完这幅。”芬迪丝故作神秘地比划了噤声的手势。

“你在画什么？”伊瑞米探头去瞧。

“不知道……我可能是在描绘我的梦境，哦……遥远的世界尽头。唔……可能还要加一些橙红色。”

“这是湖面吗？结了冰？”伊瑞米指着黑色广域上星星点点的白色反光问道。

“哦，我的拉尔雯，姐姐不知道……可能只是个一闪而过的念头。”

“你看到了什么？姐姐你看到了……什么？”灰色的眼睛对上了芬迪丝蔚蓝的双眸。

“哦，或许是一些看似遥远却又很近的东西。”她不知看向了何方，她的眼中仿佛映着未来的画像。

“芬迪丝，你有看到父亲吗？”刚从审判之环回来的王长子敲响了她的门扉。

“哦，你怎么还没走？”伊瑞米对这个长兄毫无好感。

“父亲大概在自己房间吧。”芬迪丝指了指对过的高塔。

“谢谢。”他行礼，然后离开。

“姐姐不需要你假惺惺的好意！”

“火烧得太快太旺，破坏性强也容易耗尽自身。一旦有外界干扰，熄灭便是弹指瞬间……”蔚蓝的心灵之窗里，只剩纷飞的大雪。那是何方的暴风雪呀？

“我会谨记的。再会，芬迪丝、伊瑞米。”红色的长袍像记忆一样似真似假。

****

“拉尔雯，拉尔雯……让姐姐为你戴上额冠吧。”我在她头上轻轻落下一吻，“成年快乐，我亲爱的拉尔雯……”

蓝色和银色同你是多么相配，你黑色的长发由我亲手编成。这是一生很重要的时刻拉尔雯，要乖乖的哦……

“我才不要哥哥打的额冠！我要姐姐的！”伊瑞米踮起脚尖搂住比她高一个头我。

“哦，别闹拉尔雯。”我轻拍你的后背，你在我脖颈后偷偷地笑。

宴会席上，芬威和茵迪丝在孩子们的簇拥下走上前，给他们的孩子送上祝福。愿这盛世长存，愿诺多的荣光永世不衰。

你身着宛若高山流水般的长裙，踩着细碎的鼓点，轻盈起舞。觥筹交错间，时空相互交错，竟有些分不清是前世还是今生。

****

“芬迪丝姐姐……”伊瑞米唤着姐姐的名字，一如前世的模样，“这条裙子好看么？像不像我上个成年礼那条？”

“你可真会说笑，这是你侄子给你新做的。”芬迪丝笑着把伊瑞米推上舞台。

“哪个侄子？”伊瑞米笑得合不拢嘴，向姐姐伸出手，“来跳一曲吗？”

“十分乐意，我亲爱的妹妹。”帷幕在她们面前缓缓拉开，金色之光落在她们的身上。

“我们会幸福的吧，这一次……”

“一定！”


End file.
